


Warm Me Up

by GoldenDaydreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Malec, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec is my OTP, SO MUCH FLUFF, background clace, happiness, sibling goals, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: As seasons change in New York, Magnus and Alec keep each other warm. (I just wanted to write fluff. There is no real plot, only happiness and cuddles.)





	1. Alec's Jacket

The tips of the leaves started to change colour as autumn crept into New York. The humidity of summer finally left, and Magnus could wear pants comfortably again. It happened to be his favourite time of year. The fashion choices were exquisite. He loved the colour pallets, the layering, the times when the weather permitted one to wear t-shirts or long-sleeved shirts with the same comfortability. Soon, scarves and his collection of jackets would also be welcome as the temperature dipped.

Of course, any number of summers-to-autumn season changes didn’t prepare him for how chilly the afternoons, and worse, late nights got. It never failed that he would leave the loft at noon, and not return until late in the evening- the sun having already set, leaving a little tease of the season still to come.

The cool breeze hit him as he walked down the street. A group of young women were dressed for clubbing, had their arms crossed over their chests, walking double-time in heels trying to get to their destination. Likely the Pandemonium, which Magnus had just left. His outfit left little to the imagination, the black skinny jeans clung to his skin, the ripped portions showcasing slivers of skin. His many necklaces glinted under the sheer black tank. He had mostly gone in to show-face, and do paperwork. Perhaps a foolish thing to do considering he’d spent all morning in appointments with other Warlocks, and even whipping up a potion for a fey. If he had the choice, he would have skipped the paperwork and gone straight home to bed, but there were a few order forms that needed to be in before midnight, or he would surely run out of tequila during the weekend.

Of course, Alec had texted him earlier, agreeing to meet him at the Pandemonium… that might have influenced Magnus enough to do his work, and even get dressed up for his Shadowhunter. Sadly, Alec had later texted once again to inform him there was a group of demons his team had been assigned to deal with.

Disappointment came followed swiftly by exhaustion. Hail a cab, he decided, too exhausted to open a portal. Of course, as always, there was never a taxi around when you needed one. A shiver trailed down his spine. Cool wind whipped through the street, and Magnus crossed his arms, hugging himself, trying to keep warm. “Damn it,” he muttered, pulling out his phone and calling the Taxi company. ‘ _Eight minutes,’_ they told him. When he sighed, the breath became a white plume. He tucked his phone back into his pants, and rubbed his arms.

He heard the footsteps, he just hadn’t realized they were approaching him. The hand on his bicep made him tense as he was pulled around, lips crashing against his.

 _Alexander,_ his mind supplied, immediately turning to putty. The scent of his Shadowhunter, that earthy scent that came with just a hint of spice surrounded him. His hands went to Alec’s waist, thumbs rubbing, slipping under the hem of his shirt. The young man let out a startled breath.

“By the Angel, Magnus, you’re freezing!” Alec exclaimed, taking the warlock’s hands in his own gloved ones.

“I’ll be heading home soon-“ the words were tumbling from his mouth, but Alec had shrugged his coat off, and quickly put it over Magnus’s shoulders. The heat of Alec’s body clung to the jacket, and Magnus practically purred with delight. Alec pulled on the fingerless gloves.  “What are you doing?”

He tucked the little things onto Magnus’s hands, and while they did nothing for his fingertips, the did much to warm his heart. “Alec, you need these things,” he said, trying to take the glove back off.

Alec swatted Magnus’s hand. “Just wear them. I’ll be fine.”

“Come on, Alec!” his parabatai chimed from a short distance away. “We have places to be, demons to kill.”

“I’ll catch up,” Alec replied.

“Alec and Magnus, sitting in a tree,” Isabelle sang happily, earning an eye-roll from her brother.

Alec’s lips touched Magnus’s again, entirely too briefly. “I have to go.”

“I understand, but take your jacket. My taxi will be here any minute,” Magnus tried to insist, but Alec had already started walking away backwards.

“Get some sleep, Magnus,” Alec ordered, a little grin on his face. “I should be back late tonight.”

“Be careful,” Magnus said, pulling Alec’s jacket closer.

“I will.” Alec’s eyes raked over his boyfriend once, and he turned on his heel jogging away to catch up to the rest of his group.


	2. Exercise

_‘…and you’ll want to be wearing your jacket tonight, as this cold front is going to be making its way through…’_ Magnus turned off the television with a yawn, careful not to mess up his still drying fingernails. When he heard the key sliding into the lock, a smile came on to his face.

“Alexander,” he called when the door opened.

“H-hey,” Alec chimed back.

Magnus waited a moment, listening to Alec in the front entrance, taking off his shoes, and surely placing them neatly inside of the closet. “I thought you were going to be training late with Jace tonight. Not that I mind, I do adore your company.”

Alec came into the living room, low cut socks, a pair of track shorts, and a grey hoodie. Cheeks and nose were red, and his hair an utter windblown mess. He let out a breath, and his teeth started chattering.

“They weren’t kidding about that cold front,” Magnus said, going to stand before Alec waved him back into his seat.

“I wa-was g-g-g-g-going-“ he paused, clenching his teeth together, and jumping a little in place, trying to get his body warmed up. “I was going to train with Jace, but Clary needs the training more than I do, and Izzy is going on a date with Simon,” Alec said looking perplexed about his sister’s latest decision. “And honestly, I’d rather be here anyway.”

Something in the way he’d said the last sentence made Magnus frown. Something left unspoken between the words, leaving the taste of bitter anger on his tongue. “Is everything okay?”

Alec looked confused, but didn’t quite meet Magnus’s eyes. “Yeah, everything’s fine.” Over the time spent together, Magnus had discovered when Alec didn’t want to talk about something he wouldn’t make eye contact if he skirted too close to the topic, and certainly not if he asked outright. In that time, he’d also discovered that if he let Alec just sit with it a while, let him mull it over, and work it out, often, Alec would talk to him about it later. “Do you mind if I just work-out a bit here? I’ll try not to be too much of a bother. I’m just… cold, and I just need to-“ he cut himself off, and glanced at Magnus’s nails, rather than his face.

“Of course,” Magnus stood, ensuring first that his nails were dry, he started pushing the couch back, Alec quickly moving to help. It wasn’t the first time Alec had used the living room to work-out, and with any luck (as Magnus so adored watching) it wouldn’t be the last.

With the two couches, and then the coffee table moved to the side, Magnus curled up with a magazine in the high backed chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Alec stretched. A smirk formed as Alec bent at the waist to touch his toes, and even despite nearly locked knees, palms touched the floor.

“Do you do yoga?” Magnus asked, a little smirk on his lips.

“Izzy makes me do it with her every once and a while,” Alec replied.

The smirk became a full-blown smile as he thought of his boyfriend in downward dog. “Good to know.”

Alec held plank for a while, before moving onto burpees. After finishing that, his cheeks held colour, but not that raw, windburn look, but flush and healthy. He stared at Magnus in a rather calculating manner.

Magnus raised a brow. “What?”

“How much do you weigh?” Alec asked.

Dark brown eyes narrowed. “That’s rude.”

Alec ducked his head, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like… I just… I wondered if I could bench press you.”

The very idea brightened Magnus’s day, even though his lips curved into a mischievous smile. “You have no problem holding me up during… other activities.” The colour rising on Alec’s neck made it worth it. “Won’t you need a bench to lay on? Oh, the coffee table would do, it’s about the right size.”

Hazel eyes turned to the table, lips pressed together as he considered it. “I don’t know, Magnus. I’m not sure it’ll hold my weight much less both of ours.”

“It’ll be fine,” Magnus insisted, desperately wanting to feel the absolute strength of his Shadowhunter. He pulled the table back to the center of the room, and motioned for Alec to lay down.

Alec sat down slowly, waiting for any creaking, or wobbling from the table. It remained unaffected when he laid down. Magnus stood by his shoulder, head tipped to the side. “It’ll be easier on my back.”

“That’s what she said,” Alec replied, and Magnus looked shocked before succumbing to a fit of laughter. After all, it was only a week ago that when Simon had said that, Alec had replied with, _‘Okay, who is she, and how does everyone know what she said?’_

“Well played, Lightwood,” Magnus said finding his composure again. He turned around, and felt Alec’s hand touching the back of his thigh.

“Lean back.” When Magnus did, he felt Alec’s other hand under his shoulders. “Stay as straight as possible-“

“He says to the bi-sexual.”

Alec burst out laughing, and removed his hands before Magnus could even leave the ground. “Okay, okay, don’t make me laugh. I can’t lift things and laugh. It’s one or the other, and I’d rather not drop you.”

“Alright, alright,” Magnus agreed, leaning back over his boyfriend’s body. “Ready.” And with that cue, Magnus was off the ground, doing his best to keep his back, arms, legs, and neck in one straight line. Sure enough, Alec could bench press him, and it brought a little thrill to Magnus. After six repetitions, Alec lowered him across his torso, and Magnus got his feet back under him. “Impressive, darling.”

“You’re lighter than what I usually lift,” Alec replied, sitting up, a fine sheen of sweat on his skin. “However, you’re infinitely more difficult to grip. I was getting worried I’d drop you.”

The caution caused a stirring in Magnus’s heart, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Alec’s. “Now that you’re all warmed up, I’ve got a different kind of work-out in mind, if you’re interested.”

Alec’s smile made Magnus lose his breath. “Always.”

::

Later, in bed, Magnus rested his head against Alec’s chest and counted his heartbeats. “You know,” he whispered, not wanting to break the calm, but feeling the tension in his lover, “you can talk to me.”

“I know.” Alec groaned, his arm around Magnus’s waist tightened. “It’s nothing. Or at least it shouldn’t be. There were some important people from the Clave at the Institute today. Some of their comments just got under my skin.”

“About being with a Downworlder?” Magnus whispered, trying to keep his tone of voice neutral, less he betray the sadness that came with it.

“That too,” Alec said, his voice soft and low. “But it was mostly attacks on my sexuality. Being the openly gay shadowhunter isn’t doing me any favours.”

Magnus traced a rune on Alec’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Alec barked, the quiet broken. “I’m _not_ sorry. Don’t you _dare_ be sorry about us!” The anger left, his last words replaced by fear. “Please. Not you.”

“Oh, Alexander, I’m not sorry about us, I’m sorry you have to go through this,” Magnus said quickly, fearful of the misunderstanding. His hand ran soothing up and down Alec’s side. “I hate that Shadowhunters have such abhorrent views-“

“The worst part is, there are days when I get it,” Alec admitted in the softest whisper.

“What?” Magnus’s face scrunched in disbelief. “You can’t be serious!”

“I won’t be making any baby shadowhunters. There are plenty of shadowhunters who die young, before they could ever marry, or have a family. And here I am. Choosing not to marry a good shadowhunter woman and have a bunch of little Lightwoods.”  

“You didn’t choose this, it’s a predisposition,” Magnus argued.

After a long moment, Alec sighed. “I know, Mags.” He turned his head, and kissed Magnus’s temple. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being you. Being here. Listening.” Alec almost shrugged but didn’t want to disturb Magnus’s resting spot with moving. “For being my strength, my refuge.” It was as close as he’d come to saying those three big words that wouldn’t quite move from his heart to his mouth. “If it weren’t for you, I’d be making Lydia and myself miserable.”

Magnus tried desperately to snuggle closer. “I-“ For once, he didn’t know what to say.

“So, thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Magnus whispered.


	3. Hot Shower

“I still don’t approve of this mission,” Alec grumbled, the small stones shifting under his feet as he trailed a few feet behind Jace, Clary, and Isabelle.

“We heard you the first time,” Jace said. “But someone had to check this out. The demonic activity looked way too high. We didn’t have time to have the Clave ‘hmm’ and ‘haa’ over it.”

“You know he’s right,” Isabelle said, all business in her little black dress, thick tights, leather jacket, runes new and old decorating her body. The moonlight glinted off of her whip. “Mom would have sent us if she’d been around.”

“We don’t even know what we’re dealing with,” Alec replied, looking behind them, his bow ready, arrow notched, but the string slack.

“We can handle anything that comes our way,” Clary replied with a swing of her Seraph Blade.

“Did you read that on a fortune cookie at the Jade Wolf?” Alec snarked.

“Clever,” she replied dryly.

“Guys,” Isabelle’s hand flew to the ruby at her neck. “We’ve got demons.”

“There!” Jace and Alec said at the same time, despite looking in two different directions.

“I’ve got three-“ Alec pulled the arrow back, and let it fly.

“Two,” Jace replied, raising his blade.

The four launched into battle. It should have been easy, four Shadowhunters versus five demons. A couple of Ravenor demons were dispatched quickly. However, the two large, scaly figures stood at least three feet taller than Alec, and had an immense amount of strength.

“What the hell are those things?” Clary shouted as she ran back, gaining enough space to get back into a defensive stance. The reach on the demons was too long, and it was difficult to get under it’s guard.

“How worried would you be if I said I didn’t know,” Jace asked.

“Very.”

“Then don’t ask,” he shouted back. He jumped back, just out of reach of the sweeping claws.

“I think I read about them once,” Alec notched another arrow. Four of them were lodged in the chest of one, another two in the other. “I can’t remember what they’re called-“

“Do you remember how to kill them?” Isabelle asked, slashing with her whip, it’s reach just long enough to scratch at the scales. The figure seemed to laugh.

“The eyes are it’s weakness,” he said confidently, then under his breath, “I think.”

“Then why are you aiming for the torso?” Clary asked.

“It moves too much, it’s only semi-corporal, not to mention do you see how small it’s eyes are?” Alec huffed out a breath. “I’m trying to wear it down.” He stared at the five small eyes that were scattered on the things flickering face. “I’m good, but no one is _that_ good!”

“We’ll distract it!” Isabelle said. “Clary, keep moving. They’re strong, but they’re slow.”

It sounded like a good plan. With the attention diverted to the swift moving Shadowhunters, Alec lined up a shot, let a breath out, and released. The head snapped back at the force of the runed arrows, lines of fire flickered through, and finally the creature went up in smoke.

His focus had been on the first demon. Unfortunately, by the time Isabelle shouted a warning, the second Demon was upon him, and the claw to the stomach knocked him back ten feet, and plunged him into the icy depths of the river.

“Alec!” Jace shouted.

::

Magnus checked Instagram for cat pictures while the water for his tea boiled. He chuckled at a cat with a little bow-tie and top hat. “Adorable,” he muttered to himself, pressing the heart button. Chairman Meow weaved between his legs, and purred. The warlock rolled his eyes. “You’re adorable too.” Apparently appeased by the proclamation, the Chairman trotted away with his tail held high.

The phone screen switched. Isabelle’s name and number on the screen. Magnus pursed his lips as worry set in. He hit accept. “Hello?”

“East River, we’re by the Lighthouse pier. The one that has the gardens. Super touristy.”

“I know it,” Magnus said, worried by how quick Isabelle spoke.

“Lemme t-t-t-t-t-talk t-t-t-to h-h-h-im,” he heard his Alexander chatter in the background. A weight lifted from his chest and he opened a portal.

“Can you-“ Isabelle paused as Magnus stepped out of the portal. “Thank the Angel.”

Magnus surveyed the scene before him. Jace and Alec both looked terribly cold, blue lips, hair weighed down by water, shivering. Jace’s arms were wrapped around his own waist. Alec, however, had Isabelle’s arms around him. Both young men had forearms covered in crimson. Alec’s black shirt had a rip, three lines were red and bruised, blood still clinging to the skin. “Ale-“ he lost his breath, the sight of him so injured made him woozy.

“I-I-I,” Alec panted, as though words were too much effort. “F-F-ine.”

“What happened?”

“Demons,” Clary supplied. “One knocked Alec right into the river-“

“Stories another time,” Isabelle snapped. “We need to get them warm before they catch pneumonia, especially Alec. Shadowhunters might fair better against viruses, but not if we’re stupid about the situation.”

“Right,” Magnus opened the portal, and brought them to his loft. “Jace, you can shower in the main bath, and Alec can use the ensuite. Get warm.”

Alec reached for Magnus, pulling away from Isabelle, and nearly collapsed into his arms. “T-t-tired Mags.”

“I’ll help you, darling,” Magnus murmured. He motioned one hand at the television. “Netflix is all yours, girls.” He assisted Alec down the hall, feeling the chill from his soaked body, droplets fell from his hair. Before he forgot, he pictured a set of Alec’s comfortable clothes and magicked them to the other bathroom.  “How are you feeling other than cold, and tired?”

Tired eyes met his, he said nothing.

Magnus sighed, and pushed the soaked leather jacket from Alec’s body. Rather than pull the ripped up shirt off, he tore it and tossed the remains in the waste bin. “Can you stand?”

A bone weary sigh, but Alec put a hand on the vanity and forced himself to his feet. Magnus untied the boots, and Alec toed them off his own feet. The warlock unbuttoned his jeans, and with deft hands pulled down the zipper. He tugged on the jeans clinging tight to his skin thank to the water. A few curses spilled from his lips as he tugged the offending material and the boxer-briefs with them. Pulling off Alec’s socks, he stood, and stared at the marks and drying blood on Alec’s abs, the Iratze just above.

“Let’s get you warmed up,” Magnus said softly, helping Alec to the bathroom. He opened the shower door, and put the water on. Quickly stripping, he pulled Alec against him as he stepped in.

His large shadowhunter barely held any of his own weight, choosing (at least, Magnus hoped it was a choice) to lean heavily on the warlock. The wash was efficient, and Magnus felt better when the blood swirled and disappeared down the drain. The marks were still bruised, but healing quick.

“Feeling better?”

“Hmm, yeah,” Alec said, kissing the side of Magnus’s neck where he’d had his face buried for most of the shower. “Warmer. Thanks.”

“Your siblings are still here.” He rubbed circles on Alec’s back as the water cascaded down. “I can send them home if you’d like to get some sleep.”

“No. I… I need to speak to them.”

“Okay.”

Magnus took time to dry Alec off, despite protests. The Shadowhunter appeared to be holding his weight better now, even if the exhaustion still lingered in his eyes.

After getting Alec dressed in sweatpants and a worn hoodie, Magnus pulled on something similar, and Alec stared. “What?” Magnus asked.

“Are those my pants?”

Magnus had to tighten the drawstrings a little, and the extra length pooled a bit around his ankles. “Maybe.”

Alec grinned. “There is no glitter. It’s unreal.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Come on, you.”

Sitting by the roaring fireplace was Jace, fingers out like he wanted to suck up all the warmth. Clary had curled up to his side. Isabelle sat on the couch, but she seemed content to watch the two rather than turn on the television. She sat straighter when he noticed them. “Alec, how you feeling?”

“Better. A little sore, but the Iratze will take care of it. I’ll be fine by morning.”

“Good to hear, big brother,” Isabelle said.

Alec lowered himself slowly to sit beside Jace. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He raised a fist, and Alec bumped his own against it.

It appeared that that was what Alec had needed to say. He looked to Magnus and motioned for him to sit with them. Soon enough, Alec had gotten himself between Magnus’s legs, everyone had a cup of hot-chocolate from the coffee shop down the street (Alec didn’t even grumble about the magic use, which only highlighted how exhausted he had to be). “This is nice,” Alec said. “You’re warm.”

“And I do believe that is our cue,” Jace said, finishing off the last of his hot chocolate. “Thanks for the hospitality. I do appreciate not freezing to death.” He helped Clary up, but paused staring down at the couple. “It’s healing properly?”

“It’s fine,” Alec said sleepily.

Magnus was surprised, Jace wasn’t looking for Alec’s answer, he was staring at the warlock. “It looks bruised.”

Jace nodded. “That’s normal considering how deep it was. If it’s not cleared up by morning, call me.”

“Couldn’t I just,” Magnus waved a hand, blue flames catching to fingertips.

“Maybe?” Jace shrugged. “But if it’s not better by morning it might be venomous. The Silent Brothers would be the best bet.”

“I’m fine. I’d know if I was poisoned,” Alec muttered. “Thank you for the concern.”

“And buddy,” Jace crouched, catching Alec’s jaw. “The second summer hits, I’m teaching both you Lightwoods to swim- and before you say ‘it’ll never come in handy’ I want you to think of the moment a demon knocked you into the East River.”

“I don’t think I would have been able to anyway,” Alec said softly. “But, yeah. Fine.”

Jace held up his open palm, and Alec grasped his hands. Jace grinned, and Alec returned it. “See you soon, brother.” He patted his hand, and stood, the girls joining him.

A quiet settled when they were gone. Alec’s head resting against Magnus’s chest, arms and legs surrounding him.

“So. You can’t swim.”

Alec groaned. “Here I hoped you would have missed that little comment.”

“How can you have made it to your twenties without skinny-dipping?”

“Because that is public indecency for one-“

“There are glamours for that!”

Alec chuckled. “It’s not a big deal… unless you get thrown into a lake. We grew up warriors. There weren’t any trips to a beach or a community pool. It just… wasn’t important to training. Jace was taught by his fathe… by Valentine.”

“Jace can forget it, I’m teaching you to swim-“

“Mag-“

“Immediately. I can bring you to a private pool. I’m buying you swim trunks.”

“Magnus, please!”

“Argue, and I’ll make you wear a speedo.”

Alec turned in his arms, eyes narrowed. “Not happening.”

“Good, swim trunks it is. For a while,” Magnus smiled wickedly. “Before I get them off you.”

“You’re impossible,” Alec muttered into the reminder of his drink.

“I want you safe as can be,” Magnus whispered. “Not drowning because you’re floundering in the depths.”

“That’s… fair,” he turned and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Thank you for coming to get us.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to the deflect rune, and held Alec just a little tighter. “I will always come for you, Alexander.”  


	4. Tea and Soup

Magnus reached out and grabbed the tissue from the box, quickly bringing it to his face as he sneezed. He groaned, blew his nose, and threw the used tissue onto the pile on the table. He laid back down, using the curved arm rest as a pillow. Chairman Meow jumped up onto the back of the couch, and walked along until he was above Magnus’s face. The cat laid down, and stared at him.

“This is bullshit, Chairman,” Magnus said, his voice nasally. “First cold bug in a century.” He’d been overdoing it lately, with clients, with the Institute, being lazy around the loft. He’d used his magic, used, and used, and used. It left him with little to nothing to protect him from something as common as a mundane virus.

The cat considered this news, and jumped down onto his stomach. Magnus wheezed, and coughed. “Chairman!” he scolded, however, the cat just curled up on his chest, the purring feeling rather nice. The cat pawed at his chin, no claws, just gentle taps, and a curious expression. Magnus sighed, and ran his hand down the length of the cat’s back from ears to tail. “Now I know I must be really sick if you’re cuddling.”

He heard the lock slide out of place, and footsteps. “I’m home,” Alec called from the entrance, and it brought a smile to Magnus’s face. The young man had started to call his loft ‘ _home_ ,’ and it brought him such joy.

Alec came around the corner in his usual gear, minus his boots. He took in the situation, with a frown. “You’re sick.”

“I’m afraid so,” Magnus replied.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Alec asked, walking over, and sitting beside his chest on what little room wasn’t taken up by Magnus’s sprawl.

“It’s just a cold, or flu bug I caught,” he said. “It’s nothing to concern yourself with.”

Alec sighed, and the back of his hand against Magnus’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“I’d make a joke about how I’m always hot, but I know I must look like a hot mess instead,” Magnus’s nose scrunched, he knew how he must look. Pathetically laid out in pajamas, nose red from blowing it so often, glassy sick eyes with no glamour. He sniffled, and reached for the tissue box, which Alec brought closer.

“You know, it must say something about how much I care for you to still find you attractive like this,” Alec joked.

Magnus blew his nose, and tossed the tissue with the others. “This sucks.”

“Don’t worry,” Alec said softly, brushing his hand through Magnus’s hair. “I’ll take care of you.”

The gesture of Alec’s lips on his forehead made Magnus sigh. Just how had he ended up with a sweet young man? Alec left him, and disappeared down the hall. Magnus turned back to the comedy special playing quietly on the television, although he didn’t pay much attention. From the kitchen, he heard the kettle start to whistle, and it brought a smile to his face. A minute later, Alec walked slowly into the room, his hand steady with a cup and saucer.

Magnus shifted, and Chairman Meow jumped down. Sitting up, he accepted the tea from Alec. “I hope I made it right,” the shadowhunter muttered.

Magnus took a small sip, until that moment, he hadn’t realized how much his throat had hurt. “It’s perfect, Darling, thank you.”

“Good.” Alec smiled a little shyly. “While I was in the kitchen, I checked to see what you had-“

“I haven’t really done grocery shopping in a while,” Magnus admitted. He took another sip of that wonderful tea, and leaned back into the comfortable couch.

“I can see that,” Alec replied. “I’m going to run out for groceries, what kind of soup do you want?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I can-“ He raised his hand, and Alec grabbed it.

“No magic,” Alec said softly. “I’ll make you soup. What kind do you want?”

Magnus ran his thumb over Alec’s knuckles. “That tomato and red pepper one you made a couple months back.”

“Alright,” he kissed Magnus’s temple. “I’ll pick up some orange juice too while I’m out.”

“You’re a godsend,” Magnus replied.


	5. Sauna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references Chapter 3, and Alec's inability to swim, as well as Magnus's desire to teach him.

Magnus flashed his membership, and dragged Alec along with him through the fitness facility toward the change rooms. There were plenty of people on the treadmills, and weight equipment. As they turned into the men’s change room, Alec’s eyes went to the floor. “I thought you said we’d be going to a private pool,” he muttered under his breath.

“I paid to ensure the pool would be ours for an hour. The gym however, I cannot clear out,” Magnus glanced over. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah, fine,” Alec muttered, and took his bag into one of the private change rooms.

Magnus on the other hand, had no qualms about changing in front of people, and quickly ditched the dark trousers, and flowy green shirt for some boring blue swim trunks. He had any number of preferred options, but worried they might distract from their actual purpose, which was teaching Alexander to swim so the next time a demon dumps him in the East River he doesn’t nearly drown.  

When Alec stepped out with his gym bag, and black trunks on, his runes were glamoured. The sight actually startled Magnus to see nothing but blank flesh, and dark hair. They threw their bags into the same locker. “T-this way,” Magnus said leading them toward the pool entrance. Once in private he looked Alec over again. “I’ve never seen you without your runes before.”

“I don’t often glamour them,” Alec replied softly. “It’s just… there were…” he shook his head. “It’s one thing to see the odd one, it’s just… I didn’t want the mundanes to see the rest.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just… didn’t.”

“That’s fine,” Magnus said softly. He looked to the pool and took a deep breath, the scent of chlorine burning his nose. Bodies of water was definitely not his favourite thing in the world. However, he had overcome his fear, and learned to swim. At the time, the water had been terrifying. It still put icepicks in his heart to look at it, but he could handle it. “Are you ready?”

Alec sighed. “Yeah. I guess.” He walked over to the edge, and stepped over.

“Alexander!” Magnus shouted in panic before Alec turned in the water. The Nephilim grinned, the water only came halfway up his chest, and he pointed to where the depth was written on the edge.

“It’ll have to be a little deeper than that before I’m in trouble,” Alec said.

Magnus walked over to the stairs, and eased himself down each step pushing the anxiety away with purpose. Alexander needed to learn this, and he could teach him. He could swim just fine, he wouldn’t drown. With his feet on the tiled floor, he looked over to where Alec was studying him.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked.

“What gives you that impression?”

“I know you.” Alec sighed. “And you gripped the railing like it was a life preserver.”

“I might not like water all that much,” Magnus replied vaguely.

“We don’t have to do this,” Alec said, walking through the water to him. “Jace said he’d teach me and Isabelle when it gets warmer. I’ve gone my entire life without knowing how to swim. It’s only been a problem once. Frankly, with how wounded I was, I likely wouldn’t have been able to get to the surface on my own anyway.”

“You’re not exactly filling me with confidence, Darling,” Magnus said, an eyebrow raised.

Alec grinned a little and tucked his head. “Yeah, that sounded bad.” He took a deep breath. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe another time, not while we’re waist deep in that which I’m uncomfortable with.”

“Fair enough,” Alec said. “So, how do we do this?”

::

By the end of the hour, Alec had the basics down. He kicked a little too much, and there was a lot of splashing, but he could make it from one end of the pool to the other, much to Magnus’s delight. He was rather proud of passing a skill onto his boyfriend. Their attempt at getting him to be able to float on his back was a disaster of splashing, sinking, and clinging to Magnus. More lessons would be needed, but both of them were rather pleased with the progress.

The water was only lukewarm, and the air of the pool room chilled them as they hurried from the pool to their towels, even by then Magnus’s teeth were chattering at the temperature difference, and Alec wrapped his towel around his back and chest trying to hug warmth into himself.

“This way,” Magnus said. “Carefully.” He noted, after nearly slipping with his wet feet on the tile. He pushed open the wood door to the sauna and nearly lost his breath at the sudden humidity. “Come on.”

The warmth surrounded them both, and while there were two long, wide benches, they sat hip to hip. Magnus stared at his shadowhunter adoringly as the young man rubbed the towel over his hair in attempt to dry it. Alec dropped the towel beside him, and relaxed in the seat.

“You did really well today,” Magnus complimented.

Alec’s smile was on the edge of self-deprecating. “Fleeting moment of panic when I grabbed onto you excluded?”

“I understand the fear of drowning,” Magnus replied softly. “But I was right there, and I would never let anything happen to you.”

“I know,” Alec replied in a whisper, like he didn’t dare to speak at his normal volume in fear of breaking the moment between them. “And I appreciate you doing this, especially when I know you’re not completely comfortable with it.”

Magnus sighed, his hand finding Alec’s, palm to palm, fingers entwined. “You know, I didn’t think about it much while I was in the water, I was too concentrated on ensuring you were okay.” Alec’s lips brushed against his temple, and Magnus leaned into him. “Let’s talk about it another time? It’s been such a great afternoon.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Alec whispered.

Magnus turned to capture Alec’s lips in a quick kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered, not moving away. He felt Alec’s lips curve in a smirk, his hand threading through the longer strands of his hair, and pulling him closer.


	6. Cuddles

The cold clung to his skin even after he entered the loft. Magnus slipped out of his boots, but kept the coat on as he moved through the apartment. His magic depleted on a particularly difficult spell that required the proper star alignment. He rubbed his hands together, trying to generate some heat as he walked over to the thermostat, cranking it up ten degrees.

Spotting the bow laying across the coffee table in the living room along with cleaning rags, and a quiver half full, he knew his Alec had come home safe, but exhausted. He usually took a great deal of pride in cleaning his weapon and putting it away.

His teeth had at least stopped chattering by the time he got to the bedroom. Only after ensuring the light was set to it’s dimmest setting did he turn it on.

There, on his side, laid Alec. His dark hair was stuck up at all angles. A fresh Iratze on his shoulder was slowly fading into his skin as it healed a wound or two.  His face pinched, like he was in pain, and he reached out, hand sliding over the sheets where Magnus usually laid. A disgruntled noise left his lips, as he turned his face into the pillow.

Magnus wore a fond smile for his endearing Shadowhunter. He quickly stripped off the coat, tossing it over a chair. His clothing quickly followed. While he briefly considered fleece pajamas, he didn’t really know if he actually had any and didn’t have the energy to conjure them up. Besides, Alec was practically a furnace, and Magnus wasn’t against a little skin on skin.

He slipped under the sheets, gently lifting Alec’s arm and pushing it toward him. Alec made a little sound in his sleep, almost a groan, but his lips shifted into a small smile. Magnus laid so his back faced Alec’s chest, and then scooted back until he found his boyfriends warm body.

The shriek Alec let out was surprising, as was the flailing. He nearly fell out of bed, just barely grabbing the nightstand, although he knocked over a glass of water. “Magnus!”

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. He’d clearly startled Alec who’d still been half asleep.

Alec glanced at the glass, then back to Magnus. “You’re freezing!”

“Sorry, Darling. It’s cold out. The spell went off without a hitch, but I’m exhausted and magically depleted so I can’t really warm up right now.”

Blue eyes stared for a long moment before Alec moved. He got his arm under Magnus’s neck, and pushed him back on his side. It didn’t take long before Alec’s warm body was pressed up against his back, one of his long legs had hooked over Magnus hip like he could envelope him and keep him warm and safe forever. Alec pulled the blankets up right under Magnus’s chin, and warm breath was steady on the back of his neck.

“Better?” Alec asked, clearly more awake after dealing with the shock of Magnus’s icy skin.

“Much better,” Magnus replied. “I love you.”

Alec gave an undignified snort. “You love my body heat.”

“Of course.” Magnus said easily. “And your body, separated from heat.” He hummed out a pleased sound. “Sculpted by angels, I tell you.”

“Shut up,” Alec said without any heat, clearly embarrassed. “Get some sleep.” He placed a searing kiss where Magnus’s neck met his shoulder.

“I most certainly will not if you kiss me again like that,” Magnus purred, pressing back, ensuring there was no space between them. With Alec’s body around him, the blankets keeping them warm, Magnus couldn’t fight sleep, his breath falling into rhythm with Alec’s.


	7. Cooking

Alec carried the majority of the grocery bags as he and Magnus walked back to the loft. When Alec had pointed out just how full their cart had been at the market, Magnus had simply smiled _and_ replied with, _‘well, it’s a good thing I have a big, strong man to help me.’_ Out of pride, Alec then felt obligated to carry most of the bags, even though Magnus had tried to take more stating he’d only been joking.

They could have walked down an alley and portalled home, but despite the snow slowly falling there was no wind and the temperature was rather mild in comparison to what it had been. Alec liked the slight chill, the calmness of the drifting snowflakes, it was nice to be outside and not be completely miserable about it.

“So, now that we will once again have a fully stocked pantry, what should we have for dinner?” Magnus asked.

Alec considered the question, listening to the sound of snow compacting and making a crunching sound under their boots. “Soup?” His answer came out more like a question and came accompanied by a little shrug.

“Oh, yes. And we should make biscuits with it. Warm, straight from the oven biscuits, the butter will melt right on them.” As if on cue, Alec’s stomach growled. Magnus chuckled. “I guess you like that idea.”

“I’m starved,” Alec complained as they finally arrived at the loft. He was grateful, the bags had cut the circulation in his fingers off a block ago.

Magnus didn’t bother with keys, instead just making a little motion with his fingers, stunted slightly by the bags he carried. Still, they heard the lock click over, and they got into the lobby. It wasn’t until they were inside that Alec realized just how cold it had been outside. Once in the apartment, he caught sight of himself in the mirror, his nose was red and his cheeks were pink. He managed to toe off his boots and follow Magnus into the kitchen, dumping the bags onto the counter and stretching his fingers out.

They worked in tandem. Alec enjoyed the easy rhythm he had with his boyfriend. They spoke of simple things, of plans for the week, the antics of Max, tentatively planned their Friday night date. The kitchen warmed considerably as the soup came to a boil. Alec stripped off his sweater, leaving him in a thin cotton t-shirt in his usual black. He caught the appreciative glance Magnus shot him, before the Warlock returned his attention to stirring dinner.

In the oven the biscuits were rising, the scent wafting through the kitchen. “I’m so happy to be here for dinner tonight,” Alec said, leaning against the counter. “Izzy’s cooking at the Institute.”

Magnus smirked teasingly. “And here I thought you were here for my good looks and charming personality.”

Alec let out a little huff like he’d managed to tame his laugh, and glanced down at the floor, a smile still on his face. “They’re a bonus,” he replied, glancing up under the fan of dark lashes.


	8. Magic

When Isabelle had called for backup, she’d been giggling. Magnus didn’t understand until she shrieked in his ear loud enough that he had to pull the phone away. _‘You DID NOT just dump snow down my back, Wayland! You’re a dead man! Bane, I need reinforcements. The boys are ganging up on us!”_ He heard Clary’s laughter in the background, as well as Lydia’s voice, though he couldn’t hear what she said.

Intrigued, he asked where she was, and grinned. The wooded area behind the Institute. Typically it was used for training exercises. He knew it well enough, he’d spent a few afternoons in the fall sitting around back there with Alec. He spent little time grabbing a scarf from the coat rack, whirling it around his neck, then pulled on his jacket, and boots. He pulled on a set of designer gloves and opened a portal.

Stepping out, he found a battle ground.

There were multiple walls of snow built for hiding behind. A few snowmen, with stick arms in the air and menacing faces created with candies. The Shadowhunters were running around, throwing snowballs with deadly aim. He spotted Isabelle and Lydia crouched down nearby and rushed over to them, ducking down behind the wall.

“Reinforcements have arrived,” Magnus said with a wicked grin.

“Excellent,” Lydia said, patting another snowball, and adding it to her pile.

“The boys have been quiet for too long.” Isabelle peeked over. “What are they planning?”

A scraping noise from above came with a few falling snowflakes. Clary carefully climbed down the tree and jumped from the last branch, she landed with a roll, that got her back to her feet. She then looked back at them. “Did you see?” Her eyes lit up excitedly. “I nailed it that time!”

Lydia laughed as Clary shook snow from her hair, and brushed it off her shoulders. “Well done, Fray.”

“But did you see the guys?” Isabelle said.

Clary shook her head. “No, I didn’t.”

And all of a sudden Jace, Alec, and Max were running around the walls throwing snowballs. Fits of laughter and screaming came from the women, and it became clear that Jace and Alec were using soundless runes to have kept them quiet while running through the snow.

Magnus grabbed one of the snowballs from Lydia’s premade pile and whipped it at Alec, and hit him square in the chest. The young man with his pink cheeks and nose looked startled, dusting the snow from his wool coat, his bright blue eyes a light with mischief found Magnus’s, and the wide, genuine smile of Alec’s that Magnus loved so much appeared.

Isabelle tackled her older brother like a football linebacker while he was distracted, and once on the ground she grabbed a handful of powdery snow and dumped it on his face. He let out a shout and shoved her off, she laughed and took off running. “Come on, Magnus! You’re on our team!”

“Four on three isn’t fair!” Alec complained, sitting up, wiping snow from his face.

Clary and Jace both hit Isabelle in the back and she whirled around. “Oh my God, Clary! You traitor!”

Clary laughed and she took off running for cover with Jace’s hand in hers.

“Four on three is now fair!” Alec declared grabbing Max and making a rush for the treeline.

And that was how they spent the afternoon. The teams were constantly shifting, at one point Jace tackled Alec through one of the snow walls, and the Parabatai had wrestled in the snow until Alec managed to pin Jace down on his front, and Max shoved handfuls of snow down the back of Jace’s jacket. Max then changed over to the other team leaving the Parabatai to join forces again against Isabelle, Clary, Lydia, Max, and Magnus.

Magnus cheated a little, using his magic to make all the snow fall from the trees around where he and Lydia were hunkered down behind a wide tree trunk. The Lightwood siblings who were now once again on one team let out shouts, and Max laughed, tipping his head back to try to catch some of the last falling flakes on his tongue.

“Revenge will be swift, Bane!” Jace shouted.

Magnus peeked out around the tree to see Jace pulling his coat and sweater away from his body trying to get the snow out that had fallen down his top. Magnus magically conjured a snowball and threw it, hitting Jace dead center. The man’s miss-matched eyes found him, and he quickly crouched down to gather snow. Lydia let out a shocked sound, and Magnus turned only to have Alec’s strong arms around him, dragging his body down into the snow. One of Alec’s legs hooked over one of Magnus’s, maneuvering Magnus onto his back. Alec loomed over, pinning him to the cold, snow covered ground.

“Hey,” Alec said, a little breathlessly, the word coming with a plume of white. A smile on his face, his hair stuck up everywhere, and his face was deep pink from the cold.

“Hey,” Magnus replied. “Mind letting me up?”

“So you can dump a tree branch worth of snow on me again? Nah, I don’t think so,” Alec replied playfully.

Magnus bit his bottom lip, his eyes trailing down to Alec’s chapped lips. With his wrists pinned, he surged up as far as he could, just enough to close the space between them. Alec’s lips tasted of the lemon cough drops he favoured sucking on while in the cold. Alec pulled back, not much, but just enough that Magnus couldn’t reconnect them. He whimpered, his eyes pleading. Alec’s playfulness fell away at the sound, and a hand shifted from Magnus’s wrist, to support his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed once again, soft, and slow.

Alec gasped, and Magnus felt a bit of snow. The shadowhunter glared over his shoulder, more snow falling from the back of his head. Jace stood there with another snowball in hand, a wide smile on his face. “Get a room!”

“Happily,” Alec replied, shifting back and helping Magnus back to his feet.

“Truce?” Lydia asked, poking her head up from where she and Isabelle had been wrestling.

“Yeah, I’m wiped out,” Clary said. “And hungry!”

“I could cook something,” Isabelle said. She extended a hand to help Lydia up.

“No one is that hungry, Iz,” Jace replied with a laugh.

“Can we have hot cocoa?” Max asked coming out from his hiding spot. “With marshmallows? And whipped cream?”

“Sure,” Jace ruffled the boy’s hair. “Just don’t tell Mom.”

Max smiled, clearly loving the idea of keeping the secret with his older siblings.  As the rest of the group started walking back to the Institute, Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand and gave a gentle pull, keeping them in the woods.

“Who dragged you into this mess?” Alec asked.

“Isabelle called for backup,” Magnus explained.

“Ah.” Alec nodded. “Should have thought of that myself. But we were already destroying them, and Jace had already gotten Clary to play double agent for us. It was a little unfair, but Isabelle and Lydia were being so insufferable about their superior snowball throwing skills.”

Magnus chuckled. “You guys take this pretty seriously.”

Alec shrugged. “As kids, Jace, Izzy, and I would make snowmen and use them as target practice. Eventually we wanted moving targets, and we couldn’t use real weapons.” He shrugged again. “Our snow wars became kind of tradition. It’s nice having Max around this time.”

Alec pulled on Magnus’s hand, and wrapped a hand around his waist. “Now, I did tell Jace we were going to get a room. And frankly, I haven’t been able to feel my feet or fingertips for the past half hour.”

“Well that won’t do.” Magnus put Alec’s hands together, palms touching, and fingers flat. Magnus put his own hands over top.

With curiosity, Alec’s head tilted slightly to the side. Blue flames flickered around Magnus’s hands, the gloves remaining, untouched. The magic seeped into Alec’s skin, down to his bones. It flooded through his body, and they both ended up in a blue haze of flickering flames. Warmth replaced the cold. There was a strange pleasure that came with the magic coursing through his veins.

“That feels amazing,” Alec whispered.

Magnus smirked, the magic fading away. “All warmed up?”

Alec nodded, before pushing his hands out of Magnus’s hold, and gripping the man’s scarf pulling him in for a long, sensual kiss.

Magnus lost himself to feeling of Alec’s chapped lips against his own. He didn’t even notice he’d been stepping back until his back hit a tree. He let out a little whimper, and Alec’s forehead pressed against his own. “Maybe we should get that room.”

“Y-yeah,” Magnus said. “Let’s do that.”


End file.
